jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlie Persip
Charli Persip (born July 26, 1929) is an American jazz drummer. Born in Morristown, New Jersey as Charles Lawrence Persip, and formerly known as Charlie Persip, he changed his name to Charli Persip in the early 1980s. |accessdate =24 June 2011}} video:Charli Persip The Art of Brushes After playing with Tadd Dameron in 1953, Persip gained recognition as a jazz drummer as he toured and recorded with Dizzy Gillespie's big and small bands between 1953 and 1958. He then joined Harry "Sweets" Edison's quintet and later the Harry James Orchestra before forming his own group, the Jazz Statesmen, with Roland Alexander, Freddie Hubbard, and Ron Carter in 1960. Around this time, Persip also recorded with several other formidable jazz musicians, including Lee Morgan, Dinah Washington, Melba Liston, Kenny Dorham, Zoot Sims, Red Garland, Gil Evans, Don Ellis, Eric Dolphy, Rahsaan Roland Kirk, and Gene Ammons. Persip was also the drummer on the legendary "Eternal Triangle" recording, Sonny Side Up (Verve Records), featuring Sonny Rollins and Sonny Stitt. From 1960 to 1973 he toured as a drummer and conductor with Billy Eckstine. Along with his performing activities, Persip has earned a reputation as an educator. Since 1974, he has been instructor of drums and music for Jazzmobile, Inc. in New York. He is currently (2008) Associate Professor at the New School for Jazz and Contemporary Music in Manhattan. Persip also currently leads Supersound, his jazz big band that was started in the mid-1980s as Superband. Supersound’s first album was recorded on the Stash label, and was titled Charli Persip and Superband. The group’s second album, Superband 11, and third album, No Dummies Allowed, were recorded on the Soul Note label. Their fourth album is Intrinsic Evolution. Discography As leader * 1960 Charles Persip and the Jazz Statesmen (Bethlehem) * 1984 In Case You Missed It (Soul Note) * 1987 No Dummies Allowed (Soul Note) * 2008 Intrinsic Evolution (CDBY) As sideman With Don Ellis *''How Time Passes'' (Candid, 1960) *''New Ideas'' (New Jazz, 1961) With Art Farmer *''The Aztec Suite'' (United Artists, 1959) *''Listen to Art Farmer and the Orchestra'' (Mercury, 1962) With Curtis Fuller *''Two Bones'' (Blue Note, 1958) *''The Curtis Fuller Jazztet'' (Savoy, 1959) With Dizzy Gillespie *''Afro'' (Norgran, 1954) *''Dizzy and Strings'' (Norgran, 1954) *''Jazz Recital'' (Norgran, 1955) *''World Statesman'' (Norgran, 1956) *''Dizzy in Greece'' (Verve, 1957) *''Birks' Works'' (Verve, 1957) *''Dizzy Gillespie at Newport'' (Verve, 1957) *''Duets'' (Verve, 1957) - with Sonny Rollins and Sonny Stitt *''The Greatest Trumpet of Them All'' (Verve, 1957) *''Sonny Side Up'' (Verve, 1957) - with Sonny Rollins and Sonny Stitt *''A Portrait of Duke Ellington'' (Verve, 1960) *''Perceptions'' (Verve, 1961) With Benny Golson *''Benny Golson's New York Scene'' (Contemporary, 1957) *''Pop + Jazz = Swing'' (Audio Fidelity, 1961) - also released as Just Jazz! With Craig Harris *''Black Bone'' (Soul Note, 1983) With Milt Jackson *''For Someone I Love'' (Riverside, 1963) With Etta Jones *''So Warm'' (Prestige, 1961) With Pat Martino *''Baiyina (The Clear Evidence)'' (Prestige, 1968) With Hal McKusick *''Triple Exposure'' (Prestige, 1957) With Blue Mitchell *''Smooth as the Wind'' (Riverside, 1961) With Lee Morgan *''Lee Morgan Sextet'' (Blue Note, 1957) *''Lee Morgan Vol. 3'' (Blue Note, 1957) With Sonny Stitt *''The Saxophones of Sonny Stitt'' (Roost, 1958) *''A Little Bit of Stitt'' (Roost, 1959) *''Soul Summit'' (Prestige, 1962) - with Gene Ammons and Jack McDuff With Mal Waldron *''The Quest'' (New Jazz, 1961) With Randy Weston *''Little Niles'' (United Artists, 1958) *''Uhuru Afrika'' (Roulette, 1960) *''Highlife'' (Colpix, 1963) With Phil Woods *''The Young Bloods'' (Prestige, 1956) - with Donald Byrd References Category:Drummers